


Something Isn't Right Here

by lostin_space



Series: Whumptober2020❤️️ [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confusion, False Accusations, Guns, Handcuffs, Hospitals, Implied Attempted Suicide, Interrogation, M/M, Restraints, Whumptober 2020, mentions of attempted murder, vague descriptions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Kyle wakes up handcuffed to a hospital bed.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Whumptober2020❤️️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947301
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Something Isn't Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 day 1: waking up restrained
> 
> if i missed any tags, let me knowww

There were very few things Kyle appreciated about handcuffs.

He’d been around them a lot as a kid with both of his parents being cops and he had at least three plastic pairs of his own after being a cop for Halloween three years in a row. He’d played cops and robbers with Alex when they were small, too, and he’d been with a few women who found them fun in bed. However, he hadn’t done any of that since getting with Alex. Alex didn’t like it and Kyle had grown to share his distaste of feeling trapped.

Which is why when he woke up handcuffed to a bed, he was very confused.

“What the fuck?” he asked himself, pulling on them a few times and getting nowhere. It took him a few seconds to realize he was handcuffed to a hospital bed. What happened?

Kyle tried to think hard about what he’d missed that had led to this very peculiar situation, but nothing came to mind. The last thing he remembered was watching a movie with Alex on the couch. He didn’t know how he woke up here. Was he dreaming?

Kyle pressed the call button on the remote since that was the only thing he could fucking reach at that point and then watched the door like a hawk. He needed answers.

Eventually, Victoria, one of the head trauma nurses, came in looking uneasy. Kyle noticed there were police officers guarding his door. Seriously, what the hell was going on?

“Victoria,” he said thankfully even though he didn’t understand why she was dealing with him. He felt fine. “Why the hell am I handcuffed?”

“Please don’t make this difficult,” she said softly, uncharacteristically.

“What? Make what difficult? What’s going on?” Kyle asked. She had a grim look on her face, conflicted and concerned. It didn’t make any sense. “What happened?”

“I should go get the Sheriff.”

“My mom’s here?” Kyle clarified. He wouldn’t actually mind hearing what she had to say about all of this mess.

“No,” Victoria said, “Conflict of interest.”

“Conflict of--Where’s Alex?” he asked. If he was here, where was Alex? Victoria’s face got impossibly more disgusted. “I need to see him.”

“Really, Kyle?”

“Really what? He’s my boyfriend, I deserve to see him. Where is he? What’s going on? Why am I handcuffed? Just tell me what’s going on,” he pleaded. Victoria sighed.

“I-I know I’m not supposed to talk about this, but I just don’t get why you did it. I thought I knew you.”

Kyle felt panic rise in him even more and his heart monitor started speeding up in tandem. He was so lost.

“Did what? What did I do?”

She shook her head and did a quick check of his heart rate and moved the blanket and hospital gown. Only then did he realize he had a bandage on his abdomen. When she lifted the bandage, it looked like the impact of a close-range GSW. How much medication did they have him on that he didn’t even notice? And, more importantly, what did that mean for Alex?

He tried to ask more questions, but she ignored him. Victoria left the room and he had too much time to fester in his own imagination before the Sheriff from the county over strolled in. He looked even less kind than his mother and that was saying something.

“Nice to see you awake, Mr. Valenti, I’m Sheriff Neil O’Connor,” he said, “Mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“Not if you answer mine,” Kyle demanded, “Where’s my boyfriend? What’s all this shit about?” The sheriff huffed an unamused laugh.

“You know what this is about, Mr. Valenti.”

“I obviously don’t. I would guess it was about the person who shot me, but I wouldn’t be handcuffed unless you guys assumed I was the one who did something,” he said, “So what exactly am I being accused of?”

Sheriff O’Connor took a deep breath, “September 30th at 7pm, two gunshots were heard coming from your apartment. Both you and Mr. Manes were found seven minutes later.”

“Oh my God,” Kyle said, a whole new level of panic in him, “Where’s Alex? Is he okay? I need to see him.”

“Yeah, that won’t be happening,” Sheriff O’Connor said, seeming awfully smug, “There was no forced entry and the gun is in your name and was found beside your hand. We’re having the security cameras checked, but I have a hunch we won’t see anyone entering or exiting within the time of the shootings. Which leaves us with our prime suspect.”

“I need to see Alex,” Kyle insisted. He could deal with the false accusations later. He needed to make sure Alex was already, to make sure he knew it wasn’t him who did it.

“Tell me what happened that night, Kyle.”

“I was literally shot in my stomach, you think I did this to myself?” Kyle scoffed. He knew logically he should get a lawyer before even talking, but he didn’t care in that moment. He needed Alex.

“Which is what we considered too. But, again, no forced entry, your gun, your hand. So tell me what happened that night,” he pressed. Kyle shook his head, so done with everything.

“You wanna know what happened? I went out to eat with my _boyfriend._ He paid. We went home, he put on the beginning of his Halloween month movie marathon, and I fell asleep in his lap. Is that enough information? No arguing, no motives, no gun. I-I don’t even _own_ a gun.”

“You don’t own a gun?” Sheriff O’Connor asked skeptically, “Son, now you’re not even trying to be believable. It’s in your name.”

“I don’t know how!” Kyle argued, “Fuck this, I need a lawyer.”

“You sure about that?”

“If you’re going to keep accusing me of something I didn’t do, then yes,” he decided. Sheriff O’Connor sighed, but he nodded and stood up. He got to the door before Kyle couldn’t help calling out to him again. “Can you at least tell me if Alex is okay?”

“Do you really want the answer to that?” he asked. 

Kyle felt like he was suffocating.

-

Like any intellectual would, Kyle waited until the hospital started to turn down for the night before he called for another nurse.

This time, it was Brooke who seemed a little more skeptical about whether he did it or not. When he said he didn’t, she’d nodded and said she thought the bullet wound looked too perfect to be self-inflicted. It was exactly what he needed.

“Can you please do me a favor?” he asked, knowing that if this failed, he would get in a fuck ton of trouble. But it was worth the try. “Can you please take me to see Alex? I’m worried sick and no one will tell me how he’s doing.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea...” Brooke trailed off. Kyle did his best to give her pleading eyes. It was the first time he’d gotten any inkling that Alex was indeed in the hospital.

“I swear I didn’t hurt him and I won’t. I promise, I-I just need to see him and know that he’s alright,” he begged.

It took a few more minutes, but eventually she had him in a wheelchair and was wheeling him to the elevator after telling the guards that she was taking him for an MRI. They didn’t question her and she was bold enough to not look suspicious as she went to the ICU floor. Kyle gulped.

After what was debatably the worst day of his life, Kyle was being wheeled into Alex’s secluded room. It was still on the ICU floor, but it wasn’t in the big ICU room and that was enough to ease some worries. Still, the sight of him wasn’t exactly heartwarming.

He was uncharacteristically pale and sweaty, wires and tubes coming out of him every which way. There wasn’t one in his throat, though, only a mask over his face to assist him in breathing. Kyle had seen a million people in that condition or worse, but nothing held a candle to seeing Alex that way.

“Can I get closer?” Kyle asked.

“Kyle...” Brooke trailed off.

“If I do anything, you can have me arrested right now,” he said, slowly pushing himself out of the chair. His feet were a little wobbly which was the only sign he was actually hurt and he very gently used Alex’s bed to steady himself. He moved closer to his face, swallowing hard. “God, Alex.”

He hesitantly reached up to push back his hair. He was somehow warm and cold at the same time. Tears pricked Kyle’s eyes and he took a deep breath, dragging his thumb over his thumb.

“It’s gonna be okay. You’re strong as hell. We’re both gonna be okay,” Kyle promised, “I love you so much.”

Kyle leaned down and kissed his forehead. He wanted him to wake up. A little bit just so he could tell the cops that that wasn’t what happened and they could drop the charges, but more just so he could see his eyes again. They were way too fucking special to stay closed.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Brooke eventually coaxed him back to his room and back to bed, leaving him alone and hoping that it would actually be okay. 

Even if that means knowing someone shot them both and framed him.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
